sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hype City Compilation
Hype City Compilation es una serie creada por Dan Abnormal. Como su nombre lo indica, es una recopilación de episodios que se crearon durante la fase de creación de la serie The Lost Memories, pero readaptadas, incluyendo episodios nuevos. La serie es descrita como "si The Lost Memories hubiera acabado bien". Trama La trama gira en torno a lo que pasa con Deúzkær después de lo sucedido en Ride the Wind. Es decir, vuelve a su misma vida miserable de antes. La trama de la serie se irá descubriendo cuando se vaya terminando cada temporada, las cuales se ejecutarán de diferentes maneras. La serie comenzará por la temporada 2, el estreno de las demás será totalmente aleatorio. El creador planea que la serie tenga 7 temporadas: 4 regulares y 3 intermedias (estas formadas por tres episodios cada una.) 'Referencias a The Lost Memories' Estas referencias a la extinta serie se concentran en episodios, terminados o no, planeados para aparecer en la serie anteriormente mencionada. Por ejemplo: Returning to a Lost Age era un episodio piloto. Mientras que Letters to the Passed y Note on the Rockin' Chair eran conceptos que nunca vieron la luz. Temporadas A continuación se mencionarán las temporadas que se han confirmado junto a sus respectivos episodios. 'Season 0 - Pilots (''The Lost Memories) The Lost Memories' fue una serie de sólamente cuatro episodios que fueron usados como "episodios piloto" para lo que después sería ''Hype City. Uno de los pilotos será usado para una de las temporadas de la serie. La trama de la serie estaba planeada que fuera una guerra entre los estados vecinos Havoc A y Eggmanland, ya que Eggmanland quería ampliar su ciudad pero Havoc A le estorbaba. La serie fue cancelada después de que se estrenara el cuarto episodio. Tanto los episodios como las cartas de título de los mismos tienen cierta influencia por el álbum The Suburbs de Arcade Fire y por el cortometraje Scenes From the Suburbs basado en el mismo. #We're Going to the Suburbs #Returning to a Lost Age #In the Belly of the Beast #Nobody Will Remember You... 'The End of This Child Game' The End of This Child Game (El Fin de Este Juego de Niños) es una de las temporadas de la serie. No tienen un orden específico ya que todas las temporadas tratan un tema distinto, de hecho, las únicas que tienen un enlace son Welcome Back... y esta. En esta temporada se maneja mucho el misterio, influenciado por el cine del director David Lynch, según Dan. La trama principal va sobre la llegada de Deúzkær y Winter a Hype City con el objetivo de buscar a sus padres para exigirles que les respondan por qué los abandonaron. Las cartas de título tienen un patrón, el cual consiste en tomar fotografías con temas aparentemente "urbanos" con los nombres de la serie y de los episodios centrados y con un tipo de letra que parezca formal. Este patrón fue influenciado por el álbum Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will de Mogwai. Los episodios que forman parte de esta temporada son los siguientes: #On Hype City #Wait For It Is Not Easy. Is It? #Across the Police Line #Letters to the Passed #The Second One #Another One #In the Dress Party #The Calm Before the Storm #The Storm (And Then... Darkness) 'Opening' * The Olivia Tremor Control - A Place We Have Been To stoyp0Zm9j0 'Ending' * Major Organ and the Adding Machine - Barry's Lung gQVxBMbZXDs 'Through the Insides of This Insane Family' Through the Insides of This Insane Family (''En las Entrañas de Esta Familia Insana) es una de las temporadas intermedias de la serie, estas se compondrán de tres episodios. Sirven como antecedente para estrenar la siguiente temporada regular. En este caso, los episodios de esta temporada cuentan la historia que se había estado viviendo en Idiot Brothers antes y durante la temporada The End of This Child Game, que va desde los constantes cambios de apellido de Ólaf, el padre de Deúzkær; hasta los intentos de escape de Alison impedidos por Dominic. La temporada aún no tiene fecha de estreno, pero los episodios que formarán parte de esta temporada serán los siguientes: #That Was Not a Good Farewell #It’s Good to Have a Talker Friend #Upon This Hawk’s Crippled Neck '''Welcome Back... There Is a Lot to Talk About '''''Welcome Back... There Is a Lot to Talk About (Bienvenido de Vuelta... Hay Mucho Sobre Qué Hablar) es una temporada regular de la serie Hype City Compilation. Es la segunda temporada regular después de The End of This Child Game. La trama de la temporada gira alrededor de lo que ha ocurrido con Deúzkær una vez que ha regresado a su hogar en los suburbios de Havoc A. Según el creador, ya estaba harto de tantas historias aparentemente de acción, así que planea dejar de lado eso y adentrarse en el aburrido y desesperante ambiente de los suburbios. Esta temporada tendrá influencias de todo lo relacionado con el álbum The Suburbs de la banda Arcade Fire tanto en los episodios como en las cartas de título, el álbum en cuestión había inspirado a la serie The Lost Memories. La temporada aún no tiene fecha de estreno, salvo por un capítulo, "Note on the Rockin' Chair" que fue el primero en estrenarse de toda la serie. Los episodios que se han confirmado son los siguientes: #Note on the Rockin' Chair #Useless Questions to a Newcomer #Returning to a Lost Age #Goodbye to the Provincial and the Thief #Say “Hello” to the New Friend #Goodbye to Simon Ferocious #April 1st #Episode for the Death of Parents 'The Comeback Guy' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' Cartas de título thumb|Primera carta de título *La primera carta se basa en varias fotografías tomadas por Dan. **El nombre de la serie junto con los nombres de las temporadas ordenadas cronológicamente. Escritos por Dan con plumones. **Un amplificador para guitarra. **El primer boceto de Deúzkær the Hawk, hecho en 2012. **Una fotografía tomada al sol a través de un pedazo de tela. **Un dibujo totalmente aleatorio encontrado en un cuaderno de Dan. *La segunda es una fotografía tomada por Dan. Curiosidades *Los temas que se usarán tanto en los opening como en los endings serán canciones de bandas que pertenezcan al colectivo Elephant 6. Esta idea vino por el nombre de la serie, el cual es una referencia a un álbum de demos llamado Hype City Soundtrack de la banda Neutral Milk Hotel, la cual pertenecía a dicho colectivo. Categoría:Series